This can't be good
by Blue-Moon-silver-star
Summary: Durring a training mission in Beacon Brecon Alex and K-Unit gets sucked into Eragon along with our favorite Assassin and terrorist group? Hopefully up tomorrow! Eragon Alex rider x-over no slash!
1. Chapter 1

HI! I'm Ambrele's friend! This is my second story! Anyway I was looking around the AR archieves and I saw no Alex Rider Eragon crossovers! So I guess this is the first! WOOT, WOOT!!! (You can soooo Tell I'm Ambreles friend!)

Any way I was wondering can anyone beta? I write a lot of Alex Rider and Eragon and crossovers! I really only need help on the grammar, I've read or watched everything so I remember it nearly perfectly! If I'm stuck on something I go to the books. Any way this chapter is short… But they will get longer! Oh so painfully short…

It takes place before Eragon Murty and Saphira go to Farthen Dur. So they wont show up for about three chapters.

Enjoy!

15 year old Alex Rider looked up into the stars with almost a yearning. Oh how he wanted to be one of those stars, who didn't have a care in the world. Instead he was in Beacon Brecons, AKA Hell on Earth.

"Cub!" Wolf snapped at him.

"Yes?" He asked the older man.

"Sorry thought you were asleep," The man muttered. Alex sighed and sat straight up and stared deep into the embers of the dieing fire. His mind wandered back to the stars, they were never alone. With that thought he thought back to Jack and Tom who were probably sleeping soundly in London. He just wished he could be normal.

He looked back down into the fire unaware to the group of twenty men slowly edging there way to there campsite, or to the darkening sky till it was to late. Something slammed into a tree about a foot from his head. Alex yelped and hit the floor going off towards his gun. There was a flash of lightning followed by the roar of thunder. More shots rang out in the night.

The rest of his unit jumped into action grabbing there guns (That thankfully had live ammunition instead of paintballs.) Someone grabbed the back of his shirt and tugged him up from the ground. He lashed out only to get a call saying it was Fox. He turned and looked the man to make sure he wasn't a trick. It wasn't.

Alex grabbed his pack and ran with his Unit as more bullets slammed into the surrounding night air. A few minutes later the storm grew and it began to pour, instantly the four men and one boy were drenched and freezing. After an hour they stopped hidden in a cave that they almost missed if it wasn't for a strike of lightning.

The group slowly went into the shadows hiding behind boulders and ledges. The only thing that could be heard was torrential rain and the bursts of thunder. Finally after three hours of hiding they became confident that they would not be found and they all huddled together to ward off the cold.

"Who were they?" Snake asked in his Scottish accent.

"Dunno," Eagle shrugged. He was about to speak again but there was a large burst of lightning and thunder. The sky glowed an eerie white, but the bang that followed wasn't thunder. No this was a grating sound that shook the walls of the cave.

"CAVE IN!" Wolf shouted diving away. The last thing that went through Alex's mind before smoothing hard slammed into his head was how wonderful it would be a star.

Alex was laying on something that was neither soft nor hard but in between. With a groan he opened his eyes and found himself laying on a small hill in what seemed to be a little clearing in the woods, but yet there was nagging that something was wrong. Jolting up he looked around saw the four figures of his team.

Then it struck him. The last thing he remembered was he was in a cave in! How on earth did he get out here? Infact were was _Here_ he had no Idea!

"what the hell happened?" Someone groaned. It was eagle. "You are right kid?" Alex ignored the kid part and nodded. "Good." Next up was Wolf then Snake and finally Fox.

"Were are we?" He asked his eyes slowly skimming across there surroundings with a care full eye.

"Were not in Wales anymore that's for sure," Alex stated looking up at the stars.

"How do you know?" Wolf sneered at him as he checked over his gun.

"The stars," He pointed, "There different."

Hope you liked it! I like TON'S of reviews!

~Blue-Moon!


	2. Inside the Mountain

"What do you mean the stars are different?" Wolf snapped, looking up.

"Well, all of the constellations are wrong. Plus I've never seen some of them, like that one." He pointed to a group of stars that resembled a large circle. K-unit gaped at him like he was insane.

"How do you know that?" Snake asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"We were studying astrology in school," Alex shrugged, looking around. The trees were bigger, and older then any he had ever seen. He craned his neck up but couldn't find the peak of the mountains. Fox took out his compass and spun around.

"I think we should head south." Everyone nodded and picked up their packs. "Keep your guns at the ready," Fox added, picking up his gun and holding it in front of him. Wolf nodded, grabbed his things, and held his gun in front of him. Alex watched as they began to walk off into the woods and the beyond.

"You coming, Cub?" Fox asked over his shoulder. Cub looked at him, grabbed his bag, and headed after them. The woods were creepy; it seemed as if there was great evil in this forest. Maybe a war? Alex silently mused over this as he walked.

†††

They had been walking for about an hour when Snake stopped. Eagle who wasn't looking had run into him with an oomph.

"What is it?" Alex asked, stepping forward to see what he was looking at.

"I don't know," Snake whispered, staring at something on the ground. Confused, Alex bent down and his eyes widened. For there, on the ground was what looked to be a giant wolf paw print. Wolf looked at it and gave a low whistle.

"I've never seen one that big," Eagle nodded.

"What do you think made it?" Fox asked as he bent down to examine it.

"What ever it is I don't want to know," Snake sighed, standing up. "Come on let's get going." Everyone nodded and followed him.

†††

"Let's stop here for tonight," Wolf sighed dropping his pack to the ground with a dull thud. They were in a little clearing next to a mountain so that no one could sneak up behind them. Alex dropped his bag and sat down, absolutely exhausted; they had been walking all day until they finally stopped at the mouth of a valley.

"Cub!" Wolf snapped at him. Alex sighed and looked at him. "Start a fire." He tossed him a box of matches. Alex nodded, began to pick up dry sticks and rocks, and built a little fire. Soon they were all around the fire eating a small dinner of army rations.

"So where do you think we are?" Eagle asked again.

"I thought we talked about this!" Snake groaned.

"WE DON'T KNOW!" Everyone shouted at him, well maybe not Wolf who was brooding.

"Sorry," Eagle mumbled softly staring at his food. Somewhere off in the distance a wolf howled. "So who wants the first watch?" Eagle added with a tiny grin as he looked at the pale faces.

"I vote Eagle," Wolf grinned.

"Noises!" Eagle called. (1)

"Damn," whispered Snake.

"That settles it! Snake takes the first watch!" Eagle laughed as he lied down and went to sleep.

"He is so dead," Snake hissed toward Eagle.

†††

The next morning they were off again, slowly making their way down the valley. Alex yawned tiredly for the simple fact that he didn't get much sleep last night. Eagle was whistling show tunes and was thankfully quieted when Wolf shoved him into a tree.

It was about early noon when they stopped. "It's a dead end," Wolf sighed, staring up at the waterfall. "Come on lets go back," he stopped and there was a whistling sound causing him to jump back in shock as an arrow buried itself into a tree by his head.

"What the he…" He was cut off as more arrows flew through the air. Alex franticly looked around from behind a rock as he scanned the lake and the waterfall. Something thudded into his shoulder, making him stumble forward, but the adrenalin in his system blocked out the pain.

"THE WATERFALL!" Fox roared as he rushed forward through the hail of arrows, and then he was gone as he jumped under the waterfall, followed by Snake, Eagle, Wolf, and finally Alex. As he jumped into the water he rememberedsomething.

"_Okay Alex, remember when going through a waterfall, go off to the side so that the water won't push you under!" Ian shouted over the roar of the waterfall. Alex nodded, slowly mopping up the sweat from the hot Costa Rican sun. _

The icy water fell down to meet him knocking all of the air from his lungs. Looking around he saw the rest of his unit struggling under the waterfall. _Idiots,_ he thought as he surfaced as the rest of his unit did. Sputtering Alex looked around and found himself behind the waterfall on a tiny stone beach.

Alex quickly checked over his gun, which had survived its little swim through the waterfall. "Everyone all right?" Wolf asked over the mighty water; everyone nodded which seemed to please him. "Good, now does anyone have a…" he was cut off by a loud grating sound.

Everyone turned and gaped as the walls of the mountains seemed to just open! A group of men dressed in chain and plate armor with swords, axes, hammers, spears, lances, and bows in hand. Eagle stumbled back and lifted his gun. The man looked at Snake's AK 47 curiously, only to shrug and rush forward. Wolf fired a warning shot and all of the men stopped and looked shocked and slightly scared at the man. They lowered their weapons and dragged them into a chamber and they were led down a hall.

Alex looked around in silent awe as they went under an arched doorway and down a narrow corridor, past a statue that resembled a mutated porcupine, then a sharp left and right. In front of them was a door that led to a bare room. With an echoing thud, the door swung shut followed by the sounds of bolts being laid against the door. They were trapped. Looking around, Alex couldn't help but stare: the room was made of polished marble that shown like a veined mirror. On the walls were what looked to lanterns with what looked neither like a light bulb or a flame to produce the light. That was when he noticed the bald man in purple robes staring viciously at him.

"Like what you see, boy?" the man sneered at him. Alex blinked at the taller man, but didn't reply. Instead he examined each and every person and found that half of them barely came to his chest with long beards and weathered faces. He turned back to the bald man who had turned to the rest of his unit.

"Were the hell are we!" Wolf roared at the bald man while everyone else winced and stared intently at the man.

"Silence!" the bald man roared back. "You will not speak until you have been tested!" Eagle gulped. "Now remove all of your weapons or my men will have a little target practice," the archers grinned and fingered there bows. Everyone looked at Wolf, who nodded and flipped the safety on his gun and lowered it to the ground followed by his pistol, knife, and his two grenades. Everyone else followed suit and lowered their weapons; a man kicked them across the floor.

"Such strange pathetic weapons," the bald man sighed as he nudged a gun with his boot clad toe. "Now where to start?" he asked, looking at the group of four men and one boy. "Let's begin with the boy?" the man asked to no one. Alex tensed and looked at the grinning man. "Lower all of your mental barriers!" he commanded in a strong voice; Alex just looked at him like he was crazy. The man put an ice cold hand on his brow and looked him in the eye.

All of a sudden there was a sharp jab of pain in his mind, gasping his eyes rolled back and he was forced to live through the memories of the past day or so. The man wormed his why trying to get farther back but yet he couldn't! Yet the more he tried the more pain that was caused. He began to shake; his breathe coming out in short huffs.

"Enough!" someone roared and the pain lifted from his head. Gasping, Alex fell to the cool ground and cried out as he hit his shoulder on the ground, as something like a knife buried deeper into his shoulder. "Enough Egraz Cran! (2) Can't you see he is injured?" Alex looked around for the source of the voice and came face to face with one of the short little men.

"He resisted!" the bald man snapped, glaring at him.

"But can he use magic?" the short man asked again.

"No," he sighed.

"Then he cannot harm you!"

"I wouldn't be to sure about that!" Eagle chirped earning an elbow to the gut by Fox. "ow," he whispered with a grimace as he rubbed his side.

"What do you mean?" a man asked.

"He's an expert in un-armed combat!" Eagle chirped up again, earning a slap upside the head from Wolf, and another elbow in the stomach.

"SHUT UP!" Snake roared at the now cowering man, while everyone else looked on in fascination.

"ENOUGH!" the bald man, or as Alex named him, 'Mr. Baldy', roared and set towards Wolf. "You are next!" He placed his hand on Wolf's brow and his face contorted into a grimace. Mr. Baldy pulled away with a growl and went over to Eagle.

The dwarf walked up to Alex and knelt by him. "Are you okay?" the little man asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Alex whispered.

"Really?" the dwarf looked both amused and concerned. "You have an arrow in your shoulder," he said softly. Alex looked at his shoulder and there enough was the shaft of an arrow. The dwarf motioned for a man with black hair and blue eyes to come forward. "What is your name?" the little man asked trying to distract Alex from the man as he looked at the arrow.

"Alex, but every one calls me Cub," he hissed as the man pulled the arrow out. "What about you?" The man had bandaged his shoulder and stepped back.

"Orik," the man chuckled. "They are?" he asked, pointing towards his unit.

"Oh, umm, that's Wolf, Snake, Eagle, and Fox," he said rather vaguely.

"Such strange names!"

"Oh they're code names," Alex added as he looked at his unit, he was going to say more but Mr. Baldy spoke.

"I cannot penetrate there minds. Well I can, but only to a certain moment."

"Are they our enemies?" Orik asked rather impatiently.

"They are… not our enemies." sighs of relief filled the room. "They may enter Farthen Dúr." The man stepped back and Alex hurried over to his unit as they were led out of the room, and into another hallway.

"What about our weapons?" Snake asked.

"You will get them back when fit," the bald man stated simply.

"Well don't touch them! Like if you pull the pin out of those then you will be blown up! I'm not kidding!" Wolf snapped.

Everyone fell silent after that as they were led down the hall that they came from. The smooth walls only to be broken by the random door or gate, but yet Alex say no sign of life whatsoever besides his group. They walked for about an hour when they spotted a white glow at the end of the tunnel. _Ironic,_ he thought, silently chuckling. The glow increased and their eyes widened.

For there, in front of him were pillars laced with rubies and amethysts, with the strange lanterns casting shimmering glows. The bases of the pillars were laced with gold, and arching over the ceiling were carved ravens heads. At the end of the hall were two large black doors.

"We are about to enter Tronjheim," the dwarf Orik spoke softly and the doors swung open.

* * *

Was that long enough for all of you?!?!?! I sure hope so! I rally must dedicate this whole story to my two beta's Ambrele (Who makes sure I don't stray from the plot! Also sorry everyone who reads her story she wont be able to update till September! :() and to Em Phantom who makes sure that everything else is perfect! You two ROCK! Anyway I do have a little problem on the reviews! They don't show up until about ten hours later! So If I ever never reply to you then please PM! Anyway.....

6, SIX!!! Reviews! YAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks guys sooooooooooooooooooo much!

TheNotedMusician- Yes the first Chapter WAS VERY short! (Hopefull this is longer!) I know about the crossover section I will be putting it there maybe when I finish it, or maybe before! Anyway thanks again!

I'm-not-here-HONEST- First off LOVE the name! oh boy you should see the reaction that Wolf has to magic! It begins with stunned silence! Then a little screaming and ranting, and maybe just maybe a little fainting! XD I'm glad you like it!

Em Phantom- THANKS AGAIN! This story would be as good without you!

flyingdutchman08- tehe chaos is sure to be abound! Just wait until Alex and Eragon meet!

I hate purple gorillas- Against the law? hmm I like it! Maybe there should be a law! But eh were the fun in that?!?! Yes little Wolfie is NOT very happy! Wait untill he meets the all the little Elf's! Mwwwaaahahahahahahahahahaha!!!

Marie Elaine Cullen- Hopefully it will be VERY interesting!

1) Noses it's when someone calls out noses and everyone puts a finger on their nose and the last person to do it has to do something! Like in Snake was the last so he has to go on watch first!

2) Egraz Cran- Bald one.

Lastly REVIEW! if I get five or more reviews I'll update with in a week on ALL of my stories! Including about one or two new ones! So REVIEW! I have peppermints!


	3. Urgals and dragons and rebels! OH MY!

* * *

Disclamir- I don't own it! Even this disclaimer has a disclaimer! (Thanks Amby!)

* * *

With out warning the black doors swung open, and brilliant rays of sunlight momentarily blinded them. Alex shielded his eyes and looked around, absolutely stunned: they were in a volcanic crater with the opening high up. The light from the crater only shown in the center casting velvety shadows were it didn't hit. Alex peered slowly finding its other side maybe ten miles. Looking up he found himself staring at large icicles thousands of feet long miles up. The signs of plant life were thick patches of moss and lichen clinging to rocks. A cobblestone path ran to the middle of the crater, were it stopped at a large white mountain, which, though at least a mile high, the rest of the mountain dwarfed it. Next to him Eagle let out a low whistle.

"This city was discovered by my ancestors thousands of years ago," Orik began.

"Wait, a city?" Wolf asked as he eyed the short man like he was crazy.

"Yes, a city." That was when they saw the people milling around the vast chamber casting the strange group of men and one boy a strange look. The man were strong and bore determined expressions, while ragged children ran through the hall casting curious looks at them, while the woman wore the same expression as the men. To the five's utter amazement there were shorter people again. Just like dwarfs.

"Don't you dare try anything," Mr. Baldy growled at them as their guards surrounded them. As they neared the mountain city, something none of them could believe, more people began to stare at them. The white marble shone brilliantly dotted by round windows, and brightly colored lanterns hung in them casting glittering shadows. No smoke stacks were visible.

Directly ahead of them two thirty-foot Griffins made of pure gold guarded a large wooden gate. K Unit paused for a second looking at the gate, and Orik motioned them to follow. So they continued to the doors with their graceful pillars of red jasper, which housed sculptures of strange creatures. The gate rumbled open to reveal a four story high building; gray archways, with brilliant rich tapestries, the top three stories held even more people filling up the space. The mile long hall ended in an arch of onyx pillars.

They were now in a large circular room; arches showed each level as it wound up to the top. On the smooth polished floor was an emblem of a hammer girdled by twelve silver pentacles. There was a large spiral stairs the curved under the ground. But what caught all of there eyes was the ceiling that was capped by a large red sapphire that was carved in a rose.

"Wow," Fox said, transfixed up at the ceiling in awe.

"Wow is right," Snake muttered. The group was led into a tunnel and to a massive cedar door, stained black. Mr. Baldy pulled the door open and motioned for the four men and one boy to enter.

Yassen Gregorovich had always been a very sane man, but now he wasn't too sure about it. For there right in front of him was a glowing orb of green light in the middle of his hotel room in London. He had been watching 'Top Gear,' a rather funny car show that he had discovered while flipping through the channels on the telly. It was the Vietnam special; Clarkson had just said 'that he was about to go were no man has ever been before', and then he fell. Yassen had snickered at this, but it soon faded when a large orb of green light appeared.

The next thing he knew, the world was spinning, and he had just enough time to grab the large black duffel bag before everything went black.

Gerald Butler was a man who never failed a job before. Well, except for this one at least. After a long night tracking Rider and the SAS unit through a strange rather eerie woods they had to stop. He looked around at his men eyeing the team of twenty something people, which he found rather large, but it was Rider they were trying to kill after all. He carefully ran a hand through his short white blond hair, his deep amber eyes scanning to the side of him as a stick snapped. Instantly all of his men were alert.

There was a large deep snarling and then a rumbling and a bang as a large creature jumped into the clearing along with five more. Around him his men paled slightly as they stared at the horror before them.

The creatures were large about six feet, which towered over Gerald who was only 5'3"; their skin was a sickly color of raw hide. Their eyes glowed yellow giving their faces a pig-like look to them; what made him flinch was the fact that growing out of their heads were large ram's horns that curled around their thick skulls. The creature snarled and raised a large two handed sword made of twisted steel. It roared again sending large globs of spit everywhere.

"FIRE!" Gerald roared at his men as he raised his own gun; instantly there were twenty bangs as they fired. About three out of the five 'things' fell to the ground with a bullet lodged into their brains. The over two looked down at their fallen comrades and charged. There was another bang as his men fired again, killing the rest of the creatures.

CLAP, CLAP, CLAP.

They all turned towards the mountain and found a lone man standing on a ledge. He jumped down and Gerald silently winced as the man hit the ground with sickening thud, yet the jump that should have broken his legs didn't, instead he just sneered, showing teeth filled down to points. The man's sickly white skin, even more pale then his, was drawn tightly over his skull, with deep blue veins bulging. He had blood red hair and eyes, and he moved like a dancer.

"Well done," the man sneered as he clapped again.

"Who are you?" Gerald said calmly as he shifted his position so that he could shoot the man at a moments notice.

"My name is not important to you," the man sneered again, causing Gerald to growl.

"Then could you please tell me what those are?" he snapped pointing his gun the strange beast lying on the ground with neat little bullet holes in their heads.

"Those are Urgals," the man said simply as he nudged one of them.

"Where are we?" he asked and the red haired man actually looked a little surprised at this.

"You are at Ithrö Zhâda," the man said simply. "What is your business here?"

"Were looking for someone," Gerald sneered and he reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture that was taken from a CCTV in London that showed the black and white picture of a boy. "We have to kill him." The man took the picture and studied it carefully.

"I think I can help you."

They entered a large elegant study, filled with row upon row of cedar bookshelves. An iron spiral staircase wound up to a tiny balcony with two chairs and a reading table. Alex couldn't help but stare in awe at the many books, bound in many different shades of leather. Looking again he found the walls to be filled with those strange lanterns and the floor was covered in a large oval rug. Then his eyes fell on a man behind a large desk.

He looked to be African decent, his head was shaved, and Alex couldn't help but think of Herod Sayle. The man had a closely trimmed black beard that covered his chin and upper lip. His eyes were intelligent but yet dark at the same time. He was wearing a rich red shirt and a pair of brown cloth pants.

"Hello," he began. "My name is Ajihad, and welcome to Tronjheim, what are your names?" he asked, eyeing them carefully.

"Um I'm Wolf."

"Fox."

"Snake."

"EAGLE!"

"Um, Alex but everyone calls me Cub…" he trailed off.

"Such strange names!" Ajihad sighed starring at them intently with an air of command that would of put the sergeant to shame.

"They're actually our code names, we're in the army," Fox added slowly.

"Really for which side?" the man asked slowly.

"The queens, we're SAS, you know the British special forces," Snake supplied.

"The queen?" Ajihad asked rather stunned. "You don't look anything like elves! Also I've never heard of this SAS or British…"

"WHAT THE!!!!! HOW ON EARTH YOU DON'T KNOW WHO OR WHAT WE ARE! ALSO ELVES! THEY DON'T EXIST!" Wolf roared and Ajihad raised an eyebrow while the rest of the men that surrounded them took a step back.

"Yes elves do exist." They all looked at the man like he was crazy. Ajihad sighed as he stared at them. "You are in the land Alagaësia." The men's faces explained that they had no idea what he was talking about, he let out another sigh, "I think I should explain…"

Yassen slowly groaned and opened his eyes to find himself in the middle of a wood with a large scaly blue head, with a large bright blue eyes looking down at him. Surprised he gave a tiny yelp and sat straight up. There was rustling sound and two young men hurried over to him. The youngest being about sixteen with shaggy brown hair, and deep brown eyes, wearing a pair of dirty brown pants and a brown tunic. The boys tanned hand gripped a hilt of sword with a large ruby at its pommel, he pulled it out of his blood red sheath only to find the bade was the same color. The older man was about an inch or two taller, and looked to be about eighteen, maybe nineteen. He had dark, almost black, brown hair and grey eyes that said he had seen pain. He was dressed all in black, his hand slid to the hand-and-a-half steel blade at his side.

"Who are you?" the younger man asked as he placed a hand on the overgrown blue lizard's side. The lizard snorted at him causing a thin line of smoke to come out of its nose. "She's a dragon, not an over grown lizard," the man stated calmly, and the 'dragon' snorted in agreement.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Yassen snapped, standing up slowly.

_I heard it in your mind,_ came the deep, yet femine, voice in his head. _My name is Saphira, human, and who are you?_ the dragon Saphira asked as she took a small step forward.

"My name is not important Dragon," Yassen said calmly. Saphira snorted and snapped her long sharp teeth at him.

_Your name!_ she hissed.

"Saphira…" the younger boy began; the dragon snorted and took a step back.

"My name is Eragon, and this is…"

"My name is Murtagh," the older one cut off the boy Eragon. "Now you know our names, now tell us yours,"

"My name is Yassen," the Russian said calmly.

"Do you work for the king?"

"The King?" Yassen asked, confused. "I don't work for any king that I know of, what country am I in?" he asked earning rather strange looks from both human and dragon.

"You're in Alagaêsia," Eragon stated.

"Oh crap," Yassen whispered

Gerald watched as the man with the red hair took the picture from his hands, he studied it and pulled out a little flask and walked over to a boulder and poured the water over it. His men looked on in interest as the man carefully and quietly whispered a few strange words that he didn't understand and the water turned black then white and two figures appeared, one of a man and the other of the boy in question.

"He is in Farthen Dûr, with the rebels. You say you have to kill him?" the man asked.

"Yes," Gerald answered carefully.

"Well then my name is Durza, I think I know of a way to solve your problem!" The man Durza grinned widely.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MAGIC!" Wolf roared once again.

"Magic, you have already seen it down when he," Ajihad pointed to Mr. Baldy, "scanned your mind,"

"I don't believe you," Wolf snarled and Mr. Baldy stepped forward and lifted his arm.

"Reisa!" They all turned and watched as a book flew from the shelf and into his hand.

"Oh, I still don't believe you," Wolf stated. Mr. Baldy sighed and glared at them, and motioned for someone behind a staircase. Another man walked out, he too was a bald and wearing purple robe.

"There are TWO of them!" Eagle squawked.

"They are twins, I would give you their names but they don't have any," Ajihad chuckled.

Thing One, a.k.a. Mr. Baldy, pulled out a dagger and Thing Two held out his hand. Thing One ran the sharp dagger along his hand until a long line of crimson bubbled out.

"Waíse heill!" Thing One stated calmly, and everyone watched as the once long, deep cut healed without a single trace of it ever being there. Wolf was silent for about a minute, then he exploded.

* * *

SORRY! I told you that I would update last week! But of course it had to be the WORST WEEK! First my mom was away in NYC so it was just me and my dad! So we had to go to the gift show in NYC, visit friends, go on the boat, visit more friends, have white castle and so on! Also my two betas were busy! Ambrele was working on **Secrets** trying to get at least five chapters down by September, and Em Phantom was busy having fun... Also on a show of hands how many times has this happened to you? When my mother was away my dad was at work so I was stuck home for THIRTEEN HOURS! ( Because something happened and he couldn't get home in time for my music lesson! ) with NOTHING to do?

I got NINE reviews! EEP!!!!

I'm-not-here-HONEST- I had plans to do that! All the more ways to wolf want to kill himself! tehe

Bartow- Longer chapters? faints. *Ambrele (Who is with me) sighs and throws a bucket of water on author* THANKS! I kind of have to thank my two betas they add their own little voice to it!

RandomGothicNinjaNerd- Tehe I thought that was funny too! I was on the phone while re-reading the chapter with my friend Em when I saw it and realized the irony of it and I burts into laughter. Em was afraid.

TheNotedMusician- Don't worry all will be explained soon...

UnfortunatelyMortal- You don't know HOW happy that makes me feel! I'm so happy that you were bored enough to read it! Can't wait for your review!

shadow936- I'm sorry but Alex will only be a co rider! (Meaning that saphira will like him, and so will Eragon (To a degree!))

flyingdutchman08- YAH! yes Alex and Eragon, and Murtagh is going to be a sight...

ScOrPiA pOiSoN- YUP! They are in Farthern Dur!

Ambrele- **BJ** Ah thanks dude! *hugsAmbrele*

**Ambrele-**AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *SCREAMSandRUNSaway*

**BJ- **Tehe forgot she doesn't like to be hugged!

* * *

Anyway thanks again for ALLL of the reviews! I'm working on chapter four, and chapter three for enter two idiots so that will be up soon! REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Wolf freaks out OMG! He's an Assasin!

Ummm I don't feel like doing another chapter for 'ENTER TWO IDIOTS' or my other story, so next week, so I'll bore you with more 'THIS CAN"T BE GOOD' (It's also the story that takes Ambrele the most to go through! ***DodgesFlyingFishThatAmbyThrew*** Any way ANOTHER chapter of 'THIS CAN"T BE GOOD!'

†††

Alex slowly paced in the confines of his room, which was located on a deserted hall next to the staircase, Vol Turin, right under the dragon hold. He sighed and flopped down on his bed and rubbed his eyes with his palm. The dwarf Orik had led them to the deserted hall after Wolf's 'little' tantrum; he grinned at himself as he thought about it.

"_Oh dear God!" Wolf shouted, holding his head in his hands while everyone looked at him. "Oh GOD! WE'RE STUCK IN A FANTASY BOOK! OH GOD!" Everyone took a step back in shock at the large mans meltdown. "WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!" he wailed. Snake, Eagle, Fox, and Alex looked at him a little bored but still interested. "THE SERGEANT IS GONNA KILL US!" The three men and one teenager fell silent in fear._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the three men screamed in fright, well not Alex he was just silent._

Alex chuckled again as he thought back to it, wishing that he had caught it on tape. There was a knock on the on the door and he sighed and got up to open the door up to reveal four men.

"God, I can't believe we have to wear this!" Wolf snapped starring down at the deep green tunic and brown pants that he was given. "I look like Robin Hood!" he sighed sadly. Alex gave a little grin at the men, he had to admit it was funny seeing them in their new clothes. Fox was wearing a white shirt and brown pants with a vest, Eagle had on a red shirt and leather pants (which looked disturbing.) Snake was wearing a green shirt with brown pants.

"You know I kind of like my outfit," Alex grinned as he fingered his black tunic, he was dressed in all black. The four men glared at him. "So what's up?"

"Apparently they want to test our 'knowledge' in fitting," Wolf snorted, while Alex rolled his eyes.

"I'll be out in a minute," he paused as his unit went into his room. "Or you can come in," he muttered and closed the door behind him.

"Why do you have a nicer room then us?" Eagle complained with a huff as he sat in one of the three chairs in the room. Alex couldn't help but look smug at this, earning him a collective of evil glares. "Also, what is up with these lights!" Eagle sighed as he eyed the white light the hung in a cavity at his desk.

"Dunno," Fox supplied with a shrug as he watched Alex in interest as he grabbed his knife that he had hid from the Thing Twins, and shoved it into his pocket.

"Lets go," Snake said, suddenly jumping to his feet, which startled Fox, who fell off the bed with a thud. Everyone nodded and stepped out into the hall were the came face to face with a rather disgruntled dwarf.

"This way," he said in harsh voice and walked away, leaving the annoyed and surprised men and one boy to hurry after him. They were led to Vol Turin, the endless stair case, with the brilliant sapphire twinkled above them like an all knowing eye.

The strange little group was then led down the stairs and out into a large open area crowded with men. Alex's eyes widened at the chaos that surrounded them. Men, and a few woman, were training with every weapon, besides guns, imaginable! The hustle and bustle of the field was like a roaring in his ears, as he watched as men practiced mock battles, or single armed combat. Some of the men turned and looked at them strangely as they made their way to a quite corner of the field, were they were met by three people.

"Hello," Orik supplied with a smile at them, while a man with a large bearded man covered head to toe in mail armour stepped forward with a wary grin on his face.

"Hello my name is Fredric," he to supplied and nodded at the soldiers. "I'm here to see how well you are in hand to hand combat," Fredric motioned for the other man who was laden with wooden staffs that were crudely carved into swords and handed them to each of the four men. Alex raised an eyebrow at them when he didn't receive a sword/staff from the man. Fredric grinned down at him.

"I'm sorry, boy, but you are still a little young to go into battle, maybe in a year," he chuckled at the now fuming spy.

"Why, you think I'm not tough enough?" Alex growled at the man, earning a few glares from his team.

"You think you can take me, boy?" the taller man asked the mad teenager.

"Yes and I can do it without a sword too," Alex grinned at the now nervous man who shivered at the boys hard uncaring eyes.

"Without a sword? I would like to see that," he chuckled and ruffled Alex's hair, earning a few warning looks from the soldiers. He turned around but fell flat on his face as Alex kicked the mans feet from right under him. Fredric jumped up and spun around to face him.

"Fine you and me, no weapons what so ever," Fredric declared.

"Also no amour," Alex added, eying the man's chain mail.

"Fine," the taller man said slowly and pulled off the armor over his head.

"I feel bad for you man," Eagle whispered to Fredric softly.

"Yeah, I've seen the way he fights," Snake also hissed, earning nods from the rest of the Unit.

"We shall see," the taller man chuckled and turned towards the boy and walked over. Alex, who had fallen into a karate stance, eyed the man carefully. Fredric grinned at the boy. Slightly worried for the taller man Snake, Wolf, Fox, and Eagle edged forward to look on in case the fight got out of hand. The small group soon grew as more men came over curious at what was going on. Alex grinned at the man wickedly and like a snake struck with a round about kick.

Fredric stumbled back shocked as he tried to ward of the hail of punches and kicks that came his way. When the taller man found and opening he lashed out at the smaller boy only for him to flick up his arm effortlessly blocking the blow to his stomach. The blow however was still powerful enough to knock him down, he rolled across the ground as his instincts took over. He let his face fall blank and struck, pushing the bigger man away until finally he knelt down and swung his legs into an arch knocking the other mans legs out from under him. Alex straddled his chest and grabbed his head in a hold SCORPIA taught him, all he had to do was twist and bye, bye Fredric.

"Do you give?" Alex whispered to the man.

"Yes," Fredric croaked, he smiled and stood and held out a hand for the fallen man who took it gratefully. "You are a good fighter, were did you learn?"

"My Uncle taught me at a young age," he replied his eyes clouding over.

"YO CUB!" Eagle shouted happily as he bound over. "THAT WAS WICKED!"

"Shut it Eagle!" Fox snapped. "Let him get his breathe!" Eagle huffed and stepped aside.

"You will begin training with your fellows!" Fredric boomed putting his arm on the boy's shoulder. "Amil!" the man from before looked up. "Get this boy a sword!"

†††

Yassen sighed and looked at the two boys and one dragon carefully as they bickered. Well not the dragon who just snorted a few times.

"You honestly think we can trust _him?"_ the older boy, Murtagh, snapped flinging his hands up into the air. The blue dragon snorted at the small boy.

"He doesn't work for the king!" the younger boy, Eragon, snapped back.

"How do you know? He could be a spy! An assassin!" Yassen looked up sharply and chuckled, and six eyes turned to stare at him. "What?" Murtagh snapped at him, his hand going down to the hilt of his sword.

"I am an assassin," he stated simply, and with a roar the dragon, Saphira, pinned him to the ground and the two boys drew their swords and pointed them at his neck. Yassen chuckled again.

"Explain! Before I cut your throat!" Murtagh hissed at him.

"I'm an assassin but I do not wish to kill you," Yassen snapped back.

"You work for the King though?" Eragon asked him tensely.

"For the last time! I don't work for any bloody KING!"

"Who do you work for? Why won't you kill us?" Yassen sighed,_ god! Did this boy never stop asking questions?_ He thought to himself.

"I work for a group called SCORPIA, which is a league of assassins. We don't work for the government. Where I live," he paused for a second. "I live in a country called Russia. The reason why I wont kill you is; 1) Do you think I'm an idiot? You have a dragon! 2) No one is paying me, so why bother? 3) and the most important, I don't kill kids."

"You don't kill kids?" Eragon asked, rather shocked.

"I find it wrong, I also have a godson, who I was told to kill thousands of times because he is the biggest threat to our organization. He was the son of my old mentor who was killed by SCORPIA because he was a double agent."

†††

Gerald Butler sat in his room in the black city of Ithrö Zhâda. He was going to get what he wanted. The Rider brat was going to die! He chuckled and thought back to the Shade Durza who was away something about over seeing something in Gil'ead. But know he was preparing his men for a battle…

†††

Alex sighed and wandered around the great city trying to ignore the stares and whispers that he got. _It feels like I'm school!_ he thought to himself, scowling like there was no tomorrow causing a bunch of girls a year or two older then him to giggle. _Yup just like school._ Word of his fight with Fredric had spread like wild fire know almost everyone knew of the five new comers with their strange weapons and accents.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see were he was going and ran into a woman who was walking down a hall about a level under the one that he was staying. "Oh, I'm so sorry," he said looking up at the woman in interest who was in turn looking at him in interest to. She had a mass of curly red hair and sparkling eyes, all of which reminded him of Jack.

"Not at all young man!" she said with a wistful smile. "Aren't you one of those soldiers that came here?" Alex stiffened and looked at the woman, who chuckled.

"Yes," Alex replied tensely.

"You are the one they call Alex, or Cub?"

"Yes."

"Well my name is Angela!"

"Hello."

"Oh come on young man! Don't seem so shocked! I found it out from the crazy twins!"

"The twins?"

"Yes they want me to join their little club of bumbling magic doers!" she chuckled. "I threatened to turn them into toads, I mean frogs! Did you know that Toads don't exist?" Angela asked him randomly.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked curious.

"Well Toads are actually frogs with a LOT of bumps! It's just another sub level of frogs!" she said wistfully.

"I never knew that!" Alex grinned at her.

"I like you!" Angela chuckled. "Why don't you stop for tea?"

"I don't know…"

"Oh come on! Solembum will love to meet you!"

"Okay." Angela grabbed his arm and dragged him along the hall till they reached a door which she opened. Alex stepped in and found himself in a suite of two rooms, which consisted of sitting room and a sleeping room. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a streak of black and the next thing he knew he was starring into the red eyes of a large black cat.

The cat let out a long meow and eyed him with his slanted red eyes, that made him shiver, the cats black coat was shaggy and knotted.

_Hello human! Listen closely, for I have a few words for you…_

†††

"I don't believe you!" Murtagh snapped, his hand ever so tightening on his sword.

"In my bag on the side pocket you will find a tiny envolope with three pictures in it the should prove everything!" Yassen snapped. "Бог, я желаю вам два идиота поверите! Глупый драконов! Глупый сумасшедшие люди, которые думают я работаю на себя королем! Глупый Глобус зеленый свет!" The two boys turned to him after he let out a long stream of Russian at them.

"What did you say?" Eragon asked.

"Nothing important, just speaking my own tounge."

"Found them!" Murtagh interrupted Eragon from anymore questions. Eragon hurried over to the pictures. The first one was of a family, a young woman held a little baby in her arms with an older man smiling and looking down at the baby, while standing next to the woman was a younger version of Yassen who was in his early twenties. The next was a portrait of a young boy of maybe fifteen, he looked like the older man in the picture.

"That is my godson Alex, he thinks I'm dead so he never found out that I was his god farther." Yassen said rather sadly. "I just found out too," the next picture was in fact a note, which both boys read silently with the dragon looking over them. Yassen already knew the note by heart.

_Yassen,_

_My dear friend, if you are reading this then Helen and I are dead. Do not let our deaths trouble you! You remember Alex? Well he would be living with his uncle, but there is something else. ASH was supposed to be Alex's godfather but we believe that he has joined SCORPIA, so Helen and I have changed a few things. You are know Alex's godfather. Yes Yassen, you the cold hearted bastard is my child's Godfarther. Please take good care of him for us._

_With Love John and Helen Rider. July 8 1995._

"That note was written right before they were killed by ASH."

Eragon looked at him intently. "He will not hurt us," he nodded to Saphira who lifted her mighty foot from his chest.

* * *

tehe I haven't updated in a few days! stupid school! I can only post this because I'm sick, again, waaaaaa! Though you all made me happy with all of the wonderfull reviews! Also thanks to both of my betas! Also ALL OF MY DIVIDERS WERE DELETED!!!

Marie Elaine Cullen- Sorry to hear that you were grounded! I hope that this chapter had a least a tiny bit of action!

AllThatIsGoldDoesNotGlitter- I liked your Idea with Eragon and Murtagh fighting to see if the should kill Yassen! No they have not rescued Arya yet! next chapter they go to Gil Ead! This can be called a big chapter for it is my longest one!

UnfortunatelyMortal- sorry that is was confusing! All of my dividers got deleted!

I'm-not-here-HONEST- Again All of DIVIDERS got deleted!

Ambrele- Dude that is like stalker LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG! Yes I finished my summer reading book! You dunce! I finished it a day after you! Tehe tis true! I stole the pic of Dublin Castle from you! But I gave you the Idea! See yah tomorrow! Also! I hope you liked the story I did for you! You did give me the idea! Yah I have another date with the toilet today! (Yes EEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!) OH NO!!!!!!!! She is bored! *RunsAwayScreaming* I'm almost done with enter two idiots! (STALKER!) NO anything but the pink nail polish! Dude you have a problem with mints! Also I just got a new pack of gum! so there! Also you truly are a spaz!

Imogene- Sorry Al wont have magic, (Well maybe he will!) The Shade is Durza so I'm sure you know what happens to him!

RandomGothicNinjaNerd- I'm know replying to your review! Again ALL OF MY DIVIDERS WERE DELETED! Yassen and Wolf RULE!

Animeluversrule- . to you to!

Okay the last part with Yassen, when Erry and Murty were fighting is from the awesome reviewer AllThatIsGoldDoesNotGlitter. Again I hope you like it! I have to keep pausing because my friends keep texting me!. So see yah!

P.S the russian means- God, I wish you two idiots believe it! Stupid dragon! Stupid crazy people who think I work for a king! Stupid Globes of green light!


	5. Alex has a stalker?

Disclaimer-

BJ- HOLA!!!!!! I'M TWO PEOPLE AT ONCE!!!!

Alex- NO SHE ISN'T!!!

ERAGON- KILL THE IMPOSTER!!!! **Yassen Pulls out gun and points it at her**

BJ- OKAY! OKAY!!!! I DON"T OWN ANYTHING!!! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!!

†††

Alex stared at the cat with a raised eyebrow, out of the corner he saw Angela standing very still next to the fireplace.

_Listen closely human, _The voice in his head said again, he looked around but then stopped and stared at the cat. _Yes the cat can talk!_ The cat said slowly as it scratched itself with his paw.

_What is your name?_ Alex asked in his mind feeling rather foolish at trying. The cat perked up at that and moved a little closer.

_I go by many names human, but you may call me solembum._ The cat said. _But enough of this I have things to tell you, and I'll only do it once!_ Solembum stared at him intently, Alex nodded. _First when in need remember there is always a light at the end when that time comes look to the north, second trust those even if you don't for they will trust you. Third and lastly you are stronger and more powerful then what you think._ With that the cat left with a flick of his tail.

_WAIT! _Alex called in his mind. He turned and Jumped back for Angela was standing next to him with a little bag.

"I will not ask what he said, only that you should take it as a gift, he doesn't talk to anyone unless he can sense something, why only the fourth ever! One a blind beggar another a woman and lastly and most recently was a young man. Would you like your fortune told?" She asked suddenly catching Alex who was pondering what solembum was saying.

"I can tell you something already, my future is probably hard to tell." He snorted. "But you may try," he sighed sitting on the floor while Angela grinned and sat in the only chair.

"These are a knuckle bone of a dragon my dear boy, these have the true power unlike tealeaves and crystal balls," Alex nodded, and Angela tossed the bones out in her hands and softly whispered. "Manin! Wyrda! Hugin!" The words sent a tingling sensation down his spine as she through the bones, the words that she said seemed to whisper through out the room making the candles flicker for a second before going still. Angela peered at the bones intently clicking her tongue as she leaned closer. "I see what you mean my boy!" She sighed leaning back and tacking a sip of wine that had seemed to just appear in her hand.

"Though they aren't as bad as that young mans were!" She grinned softly offering him a cup of wine, which he turned down. "This," she pointed towards and arrow and teardrop. "The arrow and the Tear Drop crossed like this means that you have felt great pain in your soul," she raised her eyes at him, then pointed to more of the bones. "This is something I have never seen before," Alex leaned over and looked at the bones carefully, one was a circle with a long line in it another was a tree. "This," she pointed towards the circle, "mean long life, the Aspen means a normal life notice how they are crossed with the wandering path, I think it means that you will have choice to live forever or for a normal span of time. Though I am not sure!" She sighed tacking another swig of her wine and offering the glass back towards Alex which then couldn't resist he took a swig of the wine and handed it back.

"This," she pointed to a bone. "Is a terrible thing I must saw, the grim reaper which only means that you are perused by death it's self and it wont leave you alone until it or you are dead," Alex stiffened his face hard and pail making Angela shiver ever so slightly under his steely eyes. "But this is good news! The star, which means good fortune will rest in you heart forever. All of those are on this side with long life," she then turned towards the side with Aspen. "This is the rose which means you will have a lover, something to look forward to, but yet once again I see more pain and misery in this side, your love will never grow, you will be cursed with misfortune," she sighed and looked up at him.

"It seems dear child the gods don't really like you that much!" Alex just stared down at the bones going over what she had just said. "After that all I can see is a jumbled mess!"

"Thank you Angela, there is one more thing though could you please tell me what the time is?" he asked, and Angela turned toward a notched candle the shape of a spine.

"Oh a little past noon," she said wistfully and Alex bolted up.

"Sorry! I HAVE TO GO!" He called as he ran from the room. Angela watched the young man thoughtfully then turned back towards the bones. Solembum walked over to her and she began to scratch him behind his ears.

†††

Yassen sighed and shifted in the saddle of the horse Cadoc, that Eragon and Murtagh had given him. Speaking of said teens he could feel both of there eyes in his back, roling his eyes he twisted in his saddle and glared at them. Eragon face was youthful yes but it was scared and toned filled with a slight pain. Murtagh however was the very picture of teen angst and Yassen couldn't help but think about there past, both were strong elite soldiers.

"What?" he snapped his voice was heavily accented. Eragon shrugged and looked straight ahead but Murtagh just stared at him carefully before also turning away. It was there second day of traveling and Yassen was about to shoot himself between angst boy and the chatterbox he never had any time to himself.

Behind him the two teens began to talk what weapon was better a hand-and-a-half or two handed sword which soon turned into a heated debate, rolling his eyes Yassen looked up at the sky were he could just barely make out the shape of Saphira the over grown lizard.

"Yassen," his eye twitched and he turned toward the overly hormonal teenager called Eragon and glared at him. "What do you think is better a…"

"Neither," he snorted cutting Eragon off.

"Well what do think is better," Murtagh sneered edging his grey warhorse on. Yassen met his eyes and they stared at each other.

"If you open my bag I will show you," Yassen replied calmly, he felt a slight presence in his mind and a slight low growl, he pushed it off to the side, he was used to scarier things like nuclear weaponry. Murtagh looked at Eragon who nodded and zipped open his bag and peered inside of it.

"Pass me the top one, it should be the smallest," Yassen spoke, Eragon shuffled through the bag and pulled out his glock .9 mm hand gun, yassen nodded and held out his hand. Eragon trotted over and handed it to him, his hand on his sword. Yassen gave him brownie points for not letting his guard down. He cocked it aimed pulled the safety off and fired in a matter of seconds. The bullet whizzed out and struck a nearby tree making it burst into a plume of splinters. He put the guns safety back on and handed it back to the slightly stunned Murtagh.

"No way," Eragon muttered and he leaped off his horse and walked to the poor little sapling that was half it's size. "This is even more deadlier then any bow or sword! What is it?"

"It's called a gun, and you must promise not to touch it unless I say you can they are very deadly." Yassen grunted

†††

"Were have you been?" Wolf shouted at Alex as he walked through the door to his room, wincing as Wolf spit sprayed over him. Whipping away the vile liquid Alex glared up at wolf that who was glaring down at him.

"Out,"

"Yes I can bloody well see that!" Alex winced again slightly backing up.

"Sorry?" Alex asked slowly bumping into the wall. "Though I must ask when has it been such a crime to simply go on a walk?" Wolf growl and shoved him against the wall earning a hiss of pain as the older man pressed down on the wound in his shoulder.

"Since we are surrounded by people who could kill us that's why!" Wolf roared again only to be pulled away from the now slightly scared teen by Fox and Snake.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Snake snapped, shoving Wolf towards the door. Wolf growled at them and stormed out the door.

"You okay cub?" Fox asked slowly eyeing the bewildered boy.

"Yah I'm fine," he muttered brushing past Fox and sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Just ignore him, he's been stressed. We all are for that matter," he chuckled softly before speaking again. "This is a different environment, a war zone almost of strange things we have never be near before, just give him time he'll calm down," Fox finished.

"When is Wolf ever calm?" Alex asked with a tiny grin on his face. The three men laughed, and Alex felt a slightly warm feeling in his stomach.

"So what now?" Snake asked sitting next to Alex followed by Eagle who flopped down face first into the bed only to be sat upon by Fox.

"Now we wait," Fox stated before he fell over as Eagle freed himself. Alex looked on at the men with a small smile, they were getting close it was evident. Alex couldn't help but feel as though he had a family forming, even Wolf seemed to be warming up to him.

†††

That night Alex was sitting in his bed his head resting against the wall when he heard a creak from out side the door, instantly alert Alex slipped under the covers and closed his eyes just as the door opened. Squinting through half closed eyes and watched as a dark figure walked into the room and loomed over him. Alex couldn't see any of the mans features just enough to tell it was a man by the way he carried himself.

Alex tensed ever so slightly ready to pounce on the man if he tried anything. A soft whispering suddenly echoed through his head and his half closed lids became heavy and with out even meaning to he fell into an uneasy sleep leaving him at the bay of the watching man.

* * *

O.o who is stalking our dear Alex? Sorry this is late I sent it off but it never came back, stares off in the distance. Any way I'm working on a chapter of Farther at the moment and I'm almost DONE!!!!!!!! YEAH!!!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed to this story!

**I'm-not-here-HONEST-** Don't worry Alex will not be too invincible but I do have a certain plan with him! Thanks I'm glad that you like this story! **shadow936-** I'll try to update faster I truely will try! It is and honor to be the best Eragon/Ar crossover! It is Ironic for Alex to be a rider! Haha you will just have to wait and see. **hilo**- HA!!! Ambrele! Take that! Someone just said I was FUNNY!!!!!! Errr sorry, I don't know Russian but I am learning a little bit. **Izzy-I.R.T**- Awww thanks! I'm feeling muuuuuuuuuuuch better! **Marie Elaine Cullen-** Do you know Russian? O.o? I used a translator which means it does have a few problems! I'm glad you like it!!!!! **People-** Yes life is good when there is a long chapter! **angel smile101- **YEAH!!! GO YASSEN!!! **-** THEy are my two favorite books too! Which ment I spent a lot of time putting them into one story! You know that I actual never noticed the Alex and the rider thing, until people told me? GO YASSEN!!! sorry I also had a moment! ^.^ **RandomGothicNinjaNerd-** No I have not a single drop of Russian blood in me at all, (Sob!) I wanted to do something a little different with Yassen so I made him Alex's God Farther! I'm glad I did it! Yes thank you thank you! I did put dividers into this story! **Lightdark-raveness-**Thank you! ^.^

I got so maaaaaaany reviews!!!!!!

Before I go I'd like to say that if I ever take to long with a story you may flame me in the form of a PM! Also sorry for the rather short chapter.

ADIOS!

BJ (Has anyone noticed I sighn with this even though theres not a J in my name?)


End file.
